el shinobi de tierra control
by Kachorro
Summary: Shizune, Tsunade y Jaden hijo de Tsunade viajan por las tierras elementales donde conocerán al equipo avatar, y juntos intentaran derrotar a un nuevo señor del fuego Ozai el cual ah huido a los países elementales, donde obtendrá nuevas habilidades y un grupo de mercenarios poderosos. leve yuri. T por seguridad en los temas a tratar. cap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic de Naruto Avatar ya se lo que piensan, este autor mediocre solo saca fics a lo idiota cuando piensa contiuar sus historias…

Bueno no las voy a abandonar

Zafiros Azules esta en total revisión.

Contrato demoniaco subiré un capitulo esta semana.

Poder extraño sigo traumado pero hare mi total esfuerzo por sacar la canción de los hypno de mi cabeza. ¬¬ Estúpida canción de creepypasta.

Y los demás como se dan cuenta ya están en progreso de actualización.

Bueno dejando eso de lado nos vamos a centrar en el ataque de pain a Konoha lo cual será después de la guerra contra Ozai el señor del fuego... Kushina y Minato no han muerto y Tsunade no es la Hokage. Capitulo y prologo.

-Prologo-

Agua, Fuego, Tierra… Aire…

Cuando tenía 5 años mi madre y mi hermana mayor viajábamos por las 4 naciones, me contaban historias de un poderoso guerrero conocido como el avatar… un poderoso guerrero capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, pero hubo un tiempo que el avatar desapareció sin dejar rastro. Cuando tenia 12 de edad y me entere que, unos chicos de la tribu agua del sur encontraron a un nuevo avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang el cual en su primer dia de vida(recuerden el iceberg) fueron atacados por su rival el príncipe desterrado de la nación del fuego el cual le daría caza hasta el fin de sus días, este avatar paso varios desafíos intentando controlar los elementos, viajando desde la tribu agua del sur a la norte para aprender un mejor control de dicho elemento con las enseñanzas del maestro Pakku, después viajaron a las tierras del reino de la tierra donde entraron a una arena de batalla para que aprendiera tierra control fue donde conocieron a una chica la bandida ciega, que aunque tuviera esa incapacidad era una excelente maestra tierra ya que su tierra control le permitía sentir las vibraciones del ambiente bajo la tierra para atacar y por ultimo su enemigo, se volvió su amigo el príncipe desterrado, el príncipe Zuko lo ayudo con su fuego control para detener a su padre el señor del fuego Ozai, donde el avatar le quito su fuego control para siempre.

Fin del prologo.

XXX: mire Lady Tsunade, una termales ¿quiere llegar?. Dijo una pelinegra observando la enorme ciudad.

Tsunade: seria bueno Shizune, ¿por cierto y Jeid chan? Es que no quiero que se pierda el recorrido por la hermosa ciudad de Ba sing se.

Shizune: Jaden kun el dijo algo de entrenar en el bosque usted sabe que ahora a sus 17 años ototo chan quiere entrenar solo.

Tsunade: eso me tiene muy preocupada desde que recibió **eso** no deja de entrenarlo, podría salir seriamente lastimado, aun recuerdo como quedaba Hatake después de usarlo, será mejor que lo busque, no quiero que se meta en problemas.

Shizune: este bien Lady Tsunade me adelantare.

Tsunade: Shizune, por favor pide tres batas para entrar.

Shizune: claro.

Mientras en un bosque no muy lejos un chico azabache de ojos color miel se miraba muy cansado por entrenamiento en exceso vestía un pantalón café y una camisa sin mangas verde con unas botas de piel y una Katana en su espaldael chico se encontraba cerca de donde estaban Tsunade y Shizune este era un lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento y había una inda vista a un lago.

Xxx: Sharingan! . En eso uno de sus ojos se torno rojo con una estrella de 3 picos –pensando- es… esto es muy di... difícil de mantener. Dijo conteniendo el dolor de cabeza para comenzar con movimientos típicos de un shinobi.

En ese momento comenzó a moverse a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Xxx: de… debo lograr… man… mantenerlo.

Mientras con Tsunade la cual caminaba en dirección al bosque.

Tsunade: este niño me sacara canas verdes, -suspiro- necesito un descanso. Dijo con la cabeza baja.

–aagh!- se escucho un grito de dolor lo cual hizo que la oji miel apresurar el paso por el bosque donde encontró al azabache sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor.

Tsunade: Jeid chan! – corrió al lado del chico- Jeid chan ¿que tienes? – decía muy preocupada.

Jaden: ka… ka san agh!.

Tsunade, procedió a concentrar chakra en sus manos para arreglar aquel dolor insoportable en el rostro de su hijo tardo varios minutos muy preocupantes ya que el joven senju estaba experimentando un dojutsu que no le pertenecía.

Tsunade: tranquilo Jeid chan vas a estar bien. Dijo viendo como poco a poco las expresiones del chico se suavizaban y dejaba de temblar.

Jaden: gra… gracias ka san.

Tsunade:-feliz- no hay de que Jeid chan –molesta dando un golpeando la cabeza del chico- ¿pero en que estabas pensando? Sabes que la gente de estos lugares no puede ver que tienes el Sharingan.

Jaden: lo siento ka san, pero… necesito entrenar para dominarlo... Itachi… me lo confió. Menciono con mucha determinación.

Tsunade: -abrazando al chico- lo se Jeid chan, pero no me gusta que lo entrenes tu solo… entiende que tu, Shizune y el sake son lo mas importante para mi.

Jaden: - gota en la nuca- si ka san lo entiendo.

Tsunade: vamos Shizune, nos espera en las termas. Dijo mientras caminaban de regreso.

Ya entrando a la ciudad se había silencio, pero Jaden estaba molesto por como los hombres pervertidos miraban a su madre.

Jaden: -murmurando- estúpidos pervertidos.

Tsunade: ¿dijiste algo Jeid chan?

Jaden: ¿Por qué insistes en buscar termas?

Tsunade: por que a veces en las termas hay lugares privados donde no hay pervertidos. Decía casi llegando a las termas. A demás el busto me esta matando, no le negaras un descanso a tu linda madre verdad. Dijo arqueando la ceja la hermosa rubia senju.

Jaden: pero, es que – muy rojo- no tengo ganas de un baño.

Tsunade: moww ¿mi pequeño Jeid chan no quiere bañarse con mami como cuando era chiquito?

Jaden: -muy rojo- ka… ka san, no digas esas cosas.

Tsunade: vamos así podrás lavar mi espalda y yo la tuya como cuando tenias 6 años. Dijo entrando al local seguida del muy rojo azabache que parecía echar vapor por las orejas.

Shizune: a ya llegaron Lady Tsunade, ¿estas bien Jaden kun?

Jaden solo asentía.

Tsunade: tal vez necesites mi masaje especial, el que te daba cuando tenías 6 años. Decía sujetando sus pechos.

Jaden solo enrojeció más, hasta que entraron.

Recepcionista: disculpe joven pero no puede entrar ahí ese es el espacio de las mujeres.

Tsunade: tranquila jovencita tome. Dijo dándole dinero sobornando a la joven la cual les explico la situación a las chicas dentro para que no se alarmaran.

Jaden: ¿ese es mi dinero?

Tsunade: si es el que ganas en las peleas, por cierto deberemos buscar otro ring.

Jaden: mi dinero. Dijo decepcionado.

Al entra había muchas jovencitas muy lindas y señoras maduras bastante candentes sin mencionar una que otras señora regordeta disfrutar de las termas.

– vaya la señorita recepcionista no menciono que fuera guapo.

– ¿tendrá novia?

– pues dijo la recepcionista que venia con su madre y con su hermana.

Los tres me metieron en el agua mientras Jaden sentía mucha vergüenza ya que había muchas jovencitas que le hablaban y el se movía con dificultad por sentir sus atributos muy pegados a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué hace un chico guapo tan solito?

Jaden: bu… bueno vengo co… con mi ka… ka san y mi ne… nee chan.

– ¿la rubia es tu madre?

- ¿tienes novia?

– vaya que brazos ¿te ejercitas?

Tsunade: señoritas, me permiten a mi bebe debo darle un masaje especial.

Jaden: ka san no necesito eso.

Tsunade: pero te encantaba cuando lo hacia.

Shizune: aparte no creo que sea correcto Tsunade sama.

Tsunade: -molesta- Shizune cállate y tu señor, vas a dejar que tu madre te de un masaje.

Ambos azabaches asintieron con miedo.

– sin duda es su madre.

– pobre chico.

Tsunade se quito la toalla y expuso sus perfectos senos con esos rosados pezones, en los cuales puso jabón para empezar a tallar la espalda de Jaden mientras el chico, callo en Knock-out por la vergüenza. Tsunade se lavo y procedió a enserio lavar la espalda.

Tsunade: siempre es divertido hacer eso.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade por que no me deja cuidar un poco a ototo chan mientras usted se relaja.

Tsunade: que linda eres Shizune, serás una gran esposa para Jeid kun. Esto provoco varias miradas de celos que se dirigían a la pelinegra al recibir el cuerpo inconsciente del chico.

Shizune: no… no diga eso… ya le dije que solo veo a Jeid kun como mi ototo chan.

Tsunade: si claro.

Al salir de las termas Jaden se dirigió junto con Shizune y Tsunade a buscar un lugar donde el chico peleara para poder ganar dinero.

Mientras en otro lado vemos a un grupo bastante crecido se podría decir que con los años adquirieron una personalidad mas madura…

XXX: chicos! Tenemos que ir a ver esta pelea ya que combatirá mi ídolo Thor el mamut. Dijo muy emocionado cierto moreno proveniente de la tribu agua tenia su pelo color castaño oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo, vestía una camisa azul y un pantalón azul en sus espalda una espada hecha de roca de meteoro (no recuerdo si la recupera pero es grandiosa y no me perdonaría el no incluirla) era mucho mas alto y mostraba una fortaleza que se desvanecía al momento de actuar cual niño.

Xxx: Sokka ¿nunca cambiaras verdad hermano? – pregunto una chica morena de pelo ondulado castaño oscuro, su cuerpo había sufrido varios cambios dejando atrás la niñez para convertirse en una mujer de hermosa figura, vestía su camisa azul la cual resaltaba sus pechos copa D y pantalón azul típicos de la tribu agua del sur los cuales daba a lucir sus anchas caderas y largas piernas... su edad ahora 19 años.

Sokka: no digas nada Katara, ¿vendrás conmigo verdad Aang? Hay que hacer algo como familia que somos. Pregunto a un clavo alto con flechas tatuadas en el cuerpo el cual vestía las típicas ropas de los nómadas aire ahora era mas alto que Katara, tenia su cuerpo muy trabajado notándose los años de entrenamiento y ahora tenia 117 años aunque aparentara 17.

Aang: seguro, ¿Thop tu vendrás?

Thop: claro, la verdad es que extraño esos días de cuando era la bandida ciega. Dijo emocionada la chica, ella sin duda fue la que mas cambio, su pelo negro estaba suelto y llegaba atrás de su espalda, en su rostro unos pocos mechones de pelo, con una camisa verde la cual dejaba ver unos pechos que podrían llegar a ser copa c, y una falda larga que terminaba debajo de las rodillas con abertura en ambos lados dejando ver sus largas y lindas piernas, con 17 años de edad.

Aang: ¿Zuko?

Zuko: si por que no, los deberes en el palacio real me tienen agotado. Respondió el de la cicatriz en la cara el cual era el mas alto del grupo, llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que traía en la guerra una camisa roja un chaleco negro con detalles de dorado en las esquinas y un pantalón rojo con unas botas negras con 21 años de edad.

Katara: bueno, Mai ¿iras con Zuko verdad?

Mai: claro, aparte quisiera saber un poco mas de ese Thor. Dijo desviando la mirada la chica que ahora traía un kimono largo color café, que acentuaba muy bien su figura, con 21 años de edad.

Sokka: ¿a ti te gustan las luchas?

Mai: solo es curiosidad.

Katara: ¿quien lo diría no Suki?

Suki: si eso es verdad. Respondió la castaña de pelo castaño la cual traía un top tojo y un pantalón rojo, con 19 años de edad.

Sokka: vayamos ahora.

Mientras en la arena de de peleas de Ba sing se.

Xxx: muy bien señorita senju, déjeme ver si entendí - sorbo a una taza de te- usted esta comprometiendo a su hijo a las peleas en la arena y contra mi mejor luchador el cual es mamut. Decía un hombre que tenia apariencia de Indio americano, pelo largo lacio, una cara larga, de piel morena sin expresiones y musculoso.

Tsunade: así es, pero me gustaría que fuera un vale todo si no es un inconveniente Shi fu san.

Shi fu: ninguno mi bella dama.

Tsunade: no importe si sus luchadores usan armas o saben fuego, agua y tierra control al mismo tiempo, mi pequeño lo derrotara.

Shi fu: entiendo lo que dice, bien acepto pero si pierde debo ganar algo no cree. Dijo con ojos lujuriosos el hombre observando cierta parte de la anatomía de Tsunade.

Tsunade: bueno si mi pequeño pierde, yo le aseguro una semana en noches de pasión. Dijo muy segura. Pero si pierde usted quiero que me de 100 000 ryus.

Shi fu: hecho, espero este lista para conocer lo que es un hombre de verdad, asi que para asegurarme de que cumplirá firme este papel. Lo cual la senju leyó cuidadosamente y luego firmo.

Arena de batalla- gradas-

Katara: -suspiro- solo veremos una pelea de varios sujetos enormes y peludos lanzándose rocas verdad.

Sokka/Thop: vamos-gritaron emocionados- sangre, sangre, sangre. Gritaban subiendo la el brazo y lo bajaban.

Arena –ring-

Shi fu: bueno amigos las reglas son simples solo deberán derribar a su oponente o hasta que se rinda y si mueren pues mandamos flores a su tumba.

Publico: eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Gritaban de emoción.

Shi fu: pero los especiales de esta noches es que todas las peleas de hoy serán vale todo. Gritaba el indio maestro tierra.

Arena- gradas-

Sokka: valeeee todo yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Katara/Suki: no lo conozco. Decían tapando su cara por la vergüenza.

Arena- ring-

Referi: primera pelea es grande es musculoso y poderoso laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedraa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

La piedra: jajajajajaja. Se reia un hombre de gran masa muscular con barba de candado.

Referi: y su contrincante, el todo y poderoso imponente Thor el Mamut!

En las gradas.

-gritos- thor thor thor thor thor thor thor.

Thor: estas listo para bailar Nenita. Dijo el imponente hombre que tenia el pelo un poco largo dejando rebelar que era un sumo.

La piedra: nadie insulta a la piedra y se sale con la suya. Dio un pisotón elevando un poco de rocas las cuales fueron detenidas por la mano del imponente Thor el cual tomo una y la mordió comiéndose un pedazo.

Thor: gracias por la comida jejeje.

La piedra: cállate. Continuo pisando el suelo del cual se elevaron las piedras y dio patadas rápidas las cuales impactaban en el cuerpo de Thor o simplemente no llegaban.

Thor: la Nenita ya se canso… jejeje es mi turno. Dio un pisotón que retumbo en todo el escenario abriendo una pared encerrando a la pierda lo cual lo confundió y Thor aprovechando esto uso una piedra y lanzarse con un impulso el cual lo hizo volar (estilo e honda de Street Figther gracias por la idea Gajeel Redfox crossover fan) para golpear de frente a la piedra el cual quedo muy lastimado por el impacto de la velocidad y fuera del arena.

Refiri: ganador Thor el mamut.

Gradas: mamut, mamut, mamut, mamut, mamut.

Referi: bueno tenemos aquí a uno de los favoritos su astucia en las peleas lo ah hecho llegar hasta donde esta… Kraaaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeen.

Arena –Gradas-

Sokka: no puede ser kraken también, valió el pago por evento.

Arena – ring-

Referi: y tenemos un luchador extranjero, seguro han escuchado de el en las tierras de las grandes naciones Shinobi.

Gradas-gradas-

Zuko: -pensando- un shinobi, esto será interesante.

Arena-ring-

Referi: tenemos a Jaden el lobo solitariooooooooooooo.

Arena- gradas-

Thop- pensando impresionada- no… no puede ser, esos pasos son de el.

Arena-ring-

Jaden caminaba tranquilo con su típico pantalón shinobi y sin camiseta, acompañado de una Shizune muy avergonzada y una Tsunade, que sonreía ambas usaban unos pequeños trajes muy reveladores los cuales dejaban a varios hombres con hemorragias nasales.

Shizune: esto era necesario, Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: quería acompañar a mi bebe hasta aca y que mejor forma que asi.

Jaden: Ka san esto no era necesario. Decía muy rojo.

Tsunade: un consejito Jaid chan, veras es un vale todo tienes mi permiso para usar tus Jutsus o **eso**.

Referi: comiencen.

Kraken: bien niño te voy a ga… (estrellado fuera del ring)

Referi: ga… ganador, quiero decir ganador Jaden el lobooooooo solitariooooooo.

Arena- gradas-

Sokka: ¿que paso?

Aang: es como si la historia.

Thop: se repitiera. Dijo sonriéndole a Aang.

Katara: ¿a que te refieres thop?

Thop: cuando pelee con Aang.

Zuko: su fuerza no es normal.

Las peleas continuaron y llegaron a la que todos querían ver y ahora frente a frente estaban Thor contra Jaden, Mamut contra lobo.

Referi: si que ah sido una tarde llena de sorpresas amigos y vamos para el evento final! El lobo solitario contra Thor el mamut.

Arena- Gradas.

Sokka: estoy seguro que Thor Mamut aplastara a el lobito ese.

Thop: ¿quieres apostar?

Sokka: ¿Qué quieres?

Thop: tu limpiaras mi parte designada en casa por 3 semanas y me daras tu dinero.

Sokka: y si el lobito pierde tu amm, vestiras mas femenina y seras mi sirvienta personal.

Thop: hecho.

Arena- ring.

Thor: estas listo cachorrito.

Jaden: nadie que no sea mi madre me llama cachorrito.

Thor: ja ja ja, el bebito se molesto.

Jaden: te dije… que no me llamaras- desaparece y aparece frente al obeso- bebito. Dijo conectando un golpe lleno de Chakra verde que golpeo el rostro de Thor.

Thor: agh.

Jaden tomo su distancia para ver como sonreía el obeso con sangre en la boca y escupiendo dos dientes.

Thor: pagaras por eso mocoso. Lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago mientras Jaden escupía saliva con sangre. El gerente me conto lo de tu madre una vez que termine contigo, partiré en 2 a tu madre hasta que quede deseosa de mas y mas. Seguía golpeando la cara de Jaden.

Tsunade: -pensando- vamos Jeid chan tu puedes.

Arena- gradas.

Thop observaba la pelea por medio de las vibraciones y estaba algo asustada por lo cruel que se había vuelto dicha pelea por el lado de Sokka el estaba emocionado pensando en que tendría una nueva sirvienta.

Sokka: esto se pone mejor.

Aang: pobre chico.

Katara: no quiero ver. Dijo mientras Aang abrazaba a Suki y a Katara por la violencia de la pelea, ya que Thor estrello a Jaden en el piso y le dejaba caer su enorme pie en la espalda… luego lo coloco en un pilar de tierra donde estaba preparando su técnica especial la tecleada rocosa.

Arena-ring.

Thor: espero estés listo basura. En eso se coloco a buena distancia para que una roca lo impulsara a gran velocidad pero en eso.

Jaden: Sharingan! –grito para que uno de sus ojos se tornara rojo con una Shuriken de tres picos, entonces Jaden salto y le proporciono una poderosa patada en la cabeza a Thor.

Arena- gradas.

Sokka: ¿que?

Zuko: vaya que gran giro a la pelea, pero pediré a mis soldados que cierren este lugar después de tal espectáculo, pobre chico.

Arena- ring-

Jaden: ahora te destruiré.

Thor: no… no estoy acabado. Dijo quedándose de pie.

Jaden: arte ninja, estilo de tierra jutsu persecución de colmillos. Y en varias corinas de humo aparecieron varios perros que se abalanzaron contra en gran Thor.

Todas las personas estaban sorprendidas al saber que Shinobi su titulo solamente.

Con Thor bueno pues el tenia a mas de 15 perros encima de el pero el mas impresionante era el bulldog que le morida el hombro ya que era un perro exageradamente enorme, mientras aun lado del chico habian un pequeño puk.

Xxx: ha pasado ya tiempo Jeid chan.

Jaden: lo se pakun.

Thor: me… me rindo.

Jaden: te daré el derecho una vez que te saque de la plataforma solo por el simple hecho de cómo hablaste de mi ka san.

Thor: me… me rindo, no mas por favor. Decía aguantando el dolor de los colmillos cada vez encajándose mas e intentando contener las lagrimas de dolor.

Tsunade: Jaden ya basta!

Jaden: tienes suerte de que mi querida ka san se generosa contigo, chicos, gracias por todo.

Pakun: llámanos cuando nos vuelvas a necesitar.

Referi: ganador loboooooo solotariooooooooooo.

Tsunade: soy rica!. Decía con estrellitas n sus ojos.

Pero cuando Jaden iba a bajar Mamut se impulso con una piedra para golpearlo y lastimarlo como venganza en eso Thop reacciono saltando y levantando un muro de piedra quedando de espaladas a Jaden, mientras tanto Mamut solo logro estrellarse con un muro de roca muy duro, pero lo que obligo a Jaden a voltearse fue cierta chica que le hablaba.

Thop: sigues sin cuidarte la espalda al punto de ser muy generoso cahorrito.

Jaden: solo ha habido una chica que me ah llamado así en toda la vida… no es verdad Thop


	2. el pasado secretos y sentimientos

Agua, Fuego, Tierra… Aire…

Cuando tenia 12 de edad me entere que, unos chicos de la tribu agua del sur encontraron a un nuevo avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang, el poseía habilidades sorprendentes para el Aire control, aunque eso no era suficiente para dar fin a la guerra, y con un grupo de chicos se aventuro en busca de un mejor manejo de los elementos, con el pasar del tiempo se volvió un poderoso guerrero que termino con la invasión que planeaba el rey Fenix Ozai.

En el capitulo anterior…

Sokka: chicos! Tenemos que ir a ver esta pelea ya que combatirá mi ídolo Thor el mamut.

Aang: seguro, ¿Thop tu vendrás?

Thop: claro, la verdad es que extraño esos días de cuando era la bandida ciega.

Tsunade: ¿donde esta Jeid chan?

Shizune: entrenando.

Jaden: Sharingan.

Tsunade: Jaden vas a pelear para ganar dinero.

Referi: esta noche presentamos al favorito de niños y adultos… el todo poderoso e imponente Thor el Mamut!

Thor: groaaaa!

Referi: y el visitante desde las grandes naciones shinobi … tenemos a Jaden el lobo solitariooooooooooooo.

Thor: espero estés listo basura. En eso se coloco a buena distancia para que una roca lo impulsara a gran velocidad pero en eso.

Jaden: Sharingan! –grito para que uno de sus ojos se tornara rojo con una Shuriken de tres picos, entonces Jaden salto y le proporciono una poderosa patada en la cabeza a Thor.

Thor: no… no estoy acabado. Dijo quedándose de pie.

Jaden: arte ninja, estilo de tierra jutsu persecución de colmillos. Y en varias corinas de humo aparecieron varios perros que se abalanzaron contra en gran Thor.

Todas las personas estaban sorprendidas al saber que Shinobi no era su titulo de luchador solamente.

Con Thor bueno pues el tenia a mas de 15 perros encima de el pero el mas impresionante era el bulldog que le mordía el hombro ya que era un perro exageradamente enorme, mientras aun lado del chico habían un pequeño puk.

Xxx: ha pasado ya tiempo Jeid chan.

Jaden: lo se pakun.

Thor: me… me rindo, no mas por favor. Decía aguantando el dolor de los colmillos cada vez encajándose mas e intentando contener las lagrimas de dolor.

Pero cuando Jaden iba a bajar Mamut se impulso con una piedra para golpearlo y lastimarlo como venganza, en eso Thop reacciono saltando y levantando un muro de piedra quedando de espaladas a Jaden, mientras tanto Mamut solo logro estrellarse con un muro de roca muy duro, pero lo que obligo a Jaden a voltearse fue cierta chica que le hablaba.

Thop: sigues sin cuidarte la espalda al punto de ser muy generoso cachorrito.

Jaden: solo ha habido una chica que me ah llamado así en toda la vida… no es verdad Thop.

Ahora…

Cap. 2 El pasado, confusiones y secretos

Jaden: -feliz- me alegra verte Toph.

Thop: digo lo mismo Cachorrito.- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué es eso?

Jaden: ¿que?

Entonces Toph hizo movimientos con lo cual en su mano se formo un guante de roca con el cual golpeo el estomago del chico haciéndolo retroceder.

Jaden: -adolorido- de… déjame, adi… adivinar, me… ¿me lo, merecía verdad?

Toph: -molesta- eso es por haberte ido sin despedirte.

Jaden: lo siento pero la situación lo ameritaba- decía tomando su estomago-

Toph: -feliz- note preocupes. –Abrazándolo- me alegra que volvieras.

Jaden: me alegre volverte a ver.-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica-

Con el equipo avatar estaban en blanco, Toph la guerra de tierra mas sangrienta y feroz, la chica de sentimientos helados estaba abrazando a un total desconocido.

Sokka: ¿Qué… que demonios? ¿Cómo Toph se pone a abrazar a ese mediocre?

Katara: ¿no estas celoso?

Sokka: no pero, Toph no me abrazo ni en mi cumpleaños.

Aang: debe de ser alguien muy especial, para que actué así.

Suki: si que eres tonto Sokka.

Sokka: oye.

Xxx: ak ak eeek. Chillo la criatura peluda.

Sokka: no puede ser tu también Momo.

Suki: amor, por muy bestia y desalmada que sea Toph a la hora de una lucha, ella es una chica que se puede enamorar.

Sokka: ¿pero por que de mi peor enemigo?

Zuko: ¿y cuando se convirtió en tu pero enemigo ese chico?

Sokka: -moelsto- hoy que venció al mejor luchador de todos.

Aang: solo fue una lucha ya tranquilízate, pero parece que se acerca mas gente.

En eso se ve como Thop abraza a Shizune y a Tsunade.

Sokka: -molesto- ¿que? A ellas también las abraza.

Katara: ya deja tus celos de hermano mayor Sokka.

Con Thop…

Toph: -contenta- no puedo creer que en serio este aquí Tsunade sama.

Tsunade: -feliz- no podíamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad hija.

Shizune: si es verdad Toph chan.

Tsunade: además Jeid kun quería venir a verte por que te extrañaba mucho.

Esto sonrojo a ambos chicos.

Jaden: Ka san- muy sonrojado-

Shizune: pero mírate Toph chan, estas preciosa. Dijo observando el gran cabio de la chica.

Tsunade: admito que el pelo largo te favorece mucho, aunque la opinión importante es la de Jeid chan.

Jaden: -nervioso echando vapor por los oídos- te… te ves, muy li… linda.

Toph:-sonrojada- gra… gracias.

Tsunade: ¿ellos son tus amigos?- dijo observando al grupo atónito detrás de ella.

Thop: si Tsunade sama- hablándoles al equipo avatar- chicos vengan quiero que conozcan a alguien.

En eso el grupo se acerca y las presentaciones comienzan.

Thop: el de la cicatriz en cara es Zuko el señor del fuego o como yo lo llamo… chispita.

Tsunade: -sorprendida- espera eres el hijo de Ozai.

Zuko: ser hijo de mi padre no me enorgullece mucho.- menciono triste.

Mai: un gusto soy la esposa del señor del fuego, mi nombre es Mai. –dijo con su siempre semblante tranquilo.

Thop: los dos morenos ojos azules son Katara y Sokka ambos son de la tribu agua.

Sokka: -mirando a Jaden- hola un gusto. Dijo de manera fría.

Katara: perdonen los modales de mi hermano, pero esta en shock por ver a su luchador favorito perder.

Jaden: lo siento amigo pero había algo de por medio que no podía permitir si perdía.

Sokka: ¿como que?

Jaden: mi madre aposto su cuerpo al dueño si yo perdía.

Tsunade: -con una venia salada- deja de dar tanta información. –golpeo a Jaden mandándolo a comer pared.

Sokka: vaya eso si es fuerza.

Katara: ya veo de donde el chico saco tanta fuerza.

Aang: impresionante.

Momo: Eeeeeek.

Ya con un Jaden un poco mas recuperado por Jutsus médicos.

Toph: la castaña que acompaña a Sokka es su esposa Suki.

Suki: mucho gusto.

Toph: bueno este clavito de aquí es Aang, o como yo lo llamo pies ligeros jejeje.

Aang: un gusto a todos.

Thop: a si Jaden e tengo una sorpresa, Aang es el avatar.

Y como si hubiera si le hubieran dicho comida gratis a Goku y Luffy, Jaden salto encima del avatar Aang.

Jaden: -emoción- el avatar, o por Rikudo sannin, siempre eh querido conocerlo mi madre y mi hermana me contaban historias cuando yo era mas joven, usted se convirtió en un ejemplo a seguir para mi Avatar Aang me gustaría tener una pelea con usted para probar mis habilidades.- diciendo esto se volvió a ver a Jaden comer pared, por un golpe que dio Tsunade de nuevo mientras todos tenían una gota resbalando por sus nucas.

Unos minutos después.

Jaden: lo siento pero es que siempre quise conocerlo jejeje.

Aang: no te preocupes chico, siempre causo ese efecto en la gente, ¿por cierto como te llamas?

Jaden: mi nombre es Jaden, Senju Jaden.

Aang: mucho gusto amigo.

Tsunade: Mi nombre es Tsunade, Senju Tsunade.

Shizune: soy Shizune.

Zuko: chicos, por que no vamos al restaurante de mi Tío. (Admítanlo decir el Te suena algo estúpido) ahí podremos hablar mas cómodamente.

Time skip - Restaurante

Xxx: hohoho miren pero si es el señor del fuego, mi querido sobrino Zuko.

Zuko: hola tio Iroh.- dijo abrazando a Iroh.

Iroh: parece que vienes con toda la pandilla.

Zuko: si y unos amigos nuevos.

Cuando Iroh poso su vista en los demás miro un par de azabaches, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue cierta rubia pechugona que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

(inserte canción Baby come back – Hall and oates)

Iroh: oh por Roku.

Tsunade: un gusto en conocerlo.

Iroh: ¿Qué trae a una mujer tan atractiva por aquí?

Jaden solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, el viejo coqueteaba con su madre y ella le seguía el juego al viejo que cual le invito una taza de Te mientras los chicos conversaban.

Shizune: Ototo chan, Tsunade sama tiene derecho de hacer amigos de su edad.

Jaden: lo se Shizune nee chan pero conociéndola se querrá aprovechar de la amabilidad de el señor Iroh.

Toph: ¿por que no vamos a caminar nos ponemos al dia Jaden?

Jaden: claro Toph chan.

Sokka: -molesto- ah… esperen no… me niego que Toph se vaya con el.

Katara: -enojada- Sokka cállate, no le hagan caso chicos vayan y diviértanse.

Jaden: gracias Katara san.

En eso Jaden y Toph salen del lugar para ir a pasear por Ba sing se, para entrar a un restaurante donde comer y platicar a gusto.

Toph: ¿que te ha parecido la ciudad?

Jaden: hay muchos pervertidos para mi gusto.

Toph: -riendose- huy que celoso, creo que Shizune san y Tsunade san pueden cuidarse por si solas, ellos le tienen mas miedo que ellas, no te preocupes.- termino con una hermosa sonrisa-

Jaden: no me preocupa mucho Shizune nee chan o Ka san.

Toph: ¿entonces?

Jaden: me preocupa lo… -rojo-

Toph: aja.- arqueando una seja-

Jaden: lo hermosa… que… que te has vuelto.

Toph se sintió que su cara estaba muy caliente por dichas palabras del chico.

Toph: no… no ti… tienes por que preo…cuparte por mi, yo soy la ma… maestra tierra mas poderosa del mu…mundo.

Jaden: tienes razón eres muy poderosa.

Xxx: disculpe joven usted y su linda novia desean algo.

Toph/Jaden: no somos novios.

Xxx: jojojo pero se dice que los chicos que se sincronizan están hechos el uno para el otro.

Toph/Jaden: no estamos Sincronizados, -volteándose a ver- deja de copiarme, vasta… hmp- se voltearon sin verse al rostro por lo rojos que estaban. (Nda… mas adelante entenderán por que digo que ambos desvían la mirada)

Xxx: mis disculpas mis jóvenes pero desean algo.

Jaden: agua por favor. –rojo-

Toph: con hielo. –roja-

Xxx: a la orden.

Jaden: y bien Toph, que has hecho desde que me fui.

Toph: bueno hace ya tiempo ayude a Aang y los demás a desterrar al señor del fuego Ozai.

Jaden: vaya debió ser una gran aventura. –dijo muy emocionado-

Toph: la verdad si, y a decir verdad extraño los tiempos de guerra –triste- ahora lo único que hacen mis padres es buscarme un prometido que cumpla sus expectativas.

Prometido, esa palabra le amargaba la existencia a Jaden y mas viniendo de las palabras de Toph su mejor amiga… ¿si eso eran por que le dolia tanto? Mas bien debería de estar feliz por ella ¿no? Apoyarla.

Jaden: espero que algún dia, encuentres ese alguien que te haga feliz Toph chan y como mi mejor amiga te apoyare en todo lo que este a mi alcance te lo prometo.

Pov Toph.

Mejor amiga ¿por que? no entiendo como una palabra puede llegar a lastimarme tanto, tal vez… no, no puede ser… como Jeid kun me dijo es mi mejor amigo no creo que yo este enamorada de el, aunque el es muy lindo y atento conmigo tal vez…

Fin Pov

Jaden: ¿Toph chan?

Toph: perdón estaba algo distraída.

Jaden: no te preocupes.

Toph: y tu Jaden, ¿que has hecho en tus viajes?

Jaden: pues, entrenar jejeje.

Toph sentía las vibraciones y de parte del corazón de Jaden y sabia que decía la verdad.

Jaden: aprendí muchas cosas de los conocidos de mi madre.

Toph: me alegra saber eso. Dijo sonriendo.

Una vez que comieron se dispusieron a caminar y llegaron a un lugar donde se tenia una hermosa vista de la ciudad pues estaban en la cima de uno de los edificios mas grandes de Ba sing se.

Jaden: la vista es hermosa.

Toph: Jaden.

Jaden: quieres ver… verdad Toph.

Toph solo agacho la mirada mientras Jaden se acerco para abrazarla, de un momento a otro Jaden concentro chacra en su mano el cual comenzó a salir en forma de energía color verde.

Jaden: recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando éramos mas pequeños.

Toph: si.

Jaden: ¿quieres intentarlo?

Toph: claro, si es para poder verte y ver por unos cuantos minutos lo hare.

Jaden coloco su mano en los ojos de Toph para pasar Chakra a sus ojos, cuando dicha energía se desvaneció, los ojos de Toph seguían del mismo color, lo único que cambio fue que las venas alrededor de sus ojos se resaltaron. (N/a si es el Byakugan)

Toph comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, su vista era borrosa pero poco a poco se aclaraba dándole visión por corto tiempo, aun que no dejaba de lado la pequeña molestia que sentía en sus ojos.

Jaden: ¿y que dices?

Toph dirigió su mirada a Jaden y se sonrojo, su pequeño y bobo amigo ahora era un muchacho muy apuesto, solo que no recordaba el por que escondía su ojo derecho en una banda con una placa de metal, a decir verdad la ultima vez que lo vio su rostro, esa banda no cubría su ojo si no su frente.

Toph: -susrro salvaje aparece- lindo –viendo a Jaden muy sonrojada-

Jaden: ¿Toph?

Toph: digo lindo el paisaje –dijo volteándose a ver la ciudad mientras evitaba el contacto visual.

Jaden: ¿no te sientes mareada? Recuerda que el Chakra aun no se adapta a ti.

Toph: estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Mientras con Tsunade y los demás.

Sokka: -molesto- no puedo creerlo, ya son mas de las 7:00 pm y Toph no regresa.

Katara: Sokka calmate por favor.

Sokka: como quieres que me calme si se fue con ese aprovechado.

Tsunade: bien chicos creo que les contare algo de la relación que tienen Jeid chan y Toph chan.

Aang: por favor si es tan amable.

Tsunade: verán en esos tiempos yo…

Flashback

Por el camino de Ba sing se vemos a una hermosa rubia de 36 años ser acompañada por una niña de 11 años de pelo Azabache la cual cargaba n bultito en manta verde.

– Lady Tsunade, cree que podamos comer hoy… tengo mucha hambre.

Tsunade: no te preocupes Shizu chan ya veras que algo se nos presentara.

Auxilio por favor necesito ayuda – decía un hombre de pelo largo castaño vestido con las típicas ropas de los nobles del reino tierra.

Tsunade: ¿le sucede algo?

– mi esposa esta muy mal, me preocupa su estado de salud y el de mi bebe que esta por nacer- dijo muy alterado el señor.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade tiene que ayudar al hombre.

– por favor, es mas si nos ayudan les prometo un lugar en mi casa donde usted y su hija se puedan quedar.

Tsunade: bien lo hare.

Ambas siguieron al hombre el cual las condujo a un carruaje que las llevo directo a la mansión de los Beifong, siguieron caminado y entraron a una habitación donde se miraba a una joven de pelo negro el cual estaba suelto y se miraba algo…

-furioasa- eres un hijo de tu… -dolor- uy… mira que tenerme embarazada y tu llegas con una zorra voluptuosa.

– Cariño ella es tu doctora.

Tsunade: muy bien señora Beifong necesito que comience con respiraciones lentas y profundas, Shizune cuida a Jeid chan y sal por favor, no quiero que quedes traumada por lo que ocurrirá.

Shizune: hai.

Tsunade: señor beifong necesitare que salga también.

Sr. Beifong: bien.

Pasadas las 5 horas solo se volvió a escuchar el grito de dolor de la señora Beifong acompañado de un lloriqueo leve, después salió Tsunade dando la autorización de entrar a la habitación al señor Beifong el cual se situó aun lado de su querida esposa y su bebe.

Tsunade: Felicidades señor Beifong tiene una niña – dijo sonriendo

Sra. Beifong: hola Toph… asi es tu eres la pequeña Tophy.

Sr. Beifong: es normal que sus ojitos ¿sean blancos? –dijo muy preocupado.

En eso Tsunade la examino y dijo su diagnostico con un nudo en la garganta después de haber inspeccionado a la niña.

Tsunade: lo… lo siento.

Sra. Beifong: -preocupada- que… ¿Qué tiene mi niña?

Tsunade: lamento… decir esto pero su pequeña es… ciega.

No podía haber otra reacción de los señores mas que llorar por tan trágica noticia, su hija… su princesa acababa de nacer y siendo ciega tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Fin del flashback.

Iroh: vaya no sabia eso de la pequeña Toph.

Katara: pobre Toph.

Tsunade: pero las cosas no acaban ahí.

Sokka: lo que quiero saber es donde encaja el baka aquí.

Tsunade: -molesto- si sigues insultando a mi hijo te golpeare tan fuerte que necesitaras trasplantes de huesos.

Sokka: -chibi y asustado- Okey.

Tsunade: luego de esa noticia yo me fui a investigar alguna cura para la ceguera y solo pudimos hacer algo por la pequeña Toph…

Flashback

6 años después del nacimiento de Toph.

Tsunade, Shizune y Jaden ya de 6 años iban de visita con los señores Beifong a ver a la pequeña Toph… ya que Tsunade había descubierto algo referente a Toph y la señora Beifong.

Ahora nos situamos en la mansión Beifong donde una niña de ojos cristalinos y pelo azabache traia puesto un kimono esmeralda y estaba sentada en el Jardín sintiendo la naturaleza con las vibraciones del suelo proporcionadas por su reciente adquirido Tierra control, que como lo obtuvo bueno eso fue aproximadamente unos meses cuando Toph huyo de casa por sentirse una prisionera, corrió tanto que termino perdida en las montañas donde su llanto atrajo a dos de los maestros tierra mas poderosos y los primeros maestros tierra, hablamos delos tejones topo.

Desde el escape que realizo la pequeña ahora era vigilada con mas frecuencia.

Sra. Beifong: Tophy cariño, ven hijita que vino alguien a saludarte.

La niña se dirigió a donde se escuchaba la voz de su madre, donde pudo sentir la presencia de 2 adultos y un niño desconocidos.

Xxx: vaya asi que la pequeña creció, es muy bonita.

Xxx: si es verdad Tsunade sama.

Sra. Beifong: Tophy ellas son mis amigas Tsunade sama y Shizune.

Toph: mucho gusto. –dijo reverenciando la niña de manera educada.

Sra. Beifong: y el es Jaden el hijo de Tsunade.

Jaden: hola.

Toph: hola.

Jaden: tus ojos son bonitos- dijo el pequeño azabache que vestía unas sandalias ninja color azul, un pantalón negro y un suéter verde.

La pequeña Toph se puso un poco colorada.

Sra. Beifong: Jeid chan ¿me harías un favor?

Jaden: claro.

Sra. Beifong: cuidarías a Toph mientras tu mami y yo platicamos.

Jaden: si.

Con eso los dos niños se fueron a jugar para que después Tsunade se pusiera seria dirigiéndose a la Sra. Beifong.

Tsunade: debo decirle algo de suma importancia señora Beifong.

Sra. Beifong: si Tsunade.

Tsunade: como medico de su familia vengo con información para usted Sra. Beifong o debería llamarla Himeko Hyuga.

Sra. Beifong: ¿como sabe eso?

Tsunade: los analizis de sangre la delatan como Himeko Hyuga.

Sra. Beifong: eso quiere decir que mi hija.

Tsunade: se equivoca, lamentablemente su hija es ciega, y el color en sus ojos se debe al Byakugan.

Fin del Flashbak

Tsunade: y ese dia Toph y Jaden se hicieron muy buenos amigos ya que cumplió lo que le prometió a la señora Beifong.

Mei: pero por que Toph golpeo a Jaden.

Katara: si me interesa saber eso.

Shizune: es que digamos que teníamos unos asuntos que atender.

Tsunade: verán niños pues…

Con Toph y Jaden

Toph: Jaden.

Jaden: que paso, ya te cansaste ¿Por qué si es asi remuevo el Chakra de tus ojos y?

Toh: no es eso, lo que pasa es que… ¿quiero saber por que te fuiste sin despedirte? –deprimida-

Jaden: a eso, bueno veras todo pasó así…

Flashback.

Edad de Jaden y Toph 14 años 6:00pm apunto de oscurecer.

Xxx: señorita Toph parece muy contenta.

Toph: es que hoy viene de visita Jeid kun.

Xxx: me gusta verla feliz.

En eso Toph sintió unas vibraciones muy conocidas par ella en la tierra para después salir corriendo hacia donde provenían esas vibraciones.

Justo cuando llego a la entrada de la casa Beifong se encontró a un azabache el cual ataco con su tierra control.

Jaden: ¿Qué demonios? – dijo esquivando la piedra que paso cerca de su cabeza.

Toph: hoy será el dia que te humille frente a mis padres, tu madre y hermana, Jaden.

Jaden: hm ya veremos Toph chan.

Toph: -molesta- ¿por que no mandaste cartas?

Jaden: no tenia tiempo.

Toph: no te creooooo- dijo la chica levantando muro de piedra y arrojando rocas que dificultaban los movimientos de Jaden.

Tsunade: por mas que pasan los años siguen siendo unos niños.

Sra. Beifong: opino lo mismo.

Grito de fondo -au mi riñon.

Tsunade: como estas Himeko.

Grito de fondo- ven haca cobarde eso no se le hace a una linda chica.

Grito de fondo- si no hice nada solo te derribe con una piedra.

Sra. Beifong: preocupada, mi esposo esta empeñado en comprometer a mi pequeña Toph, por mi lado me gustaría que ella encontrara su felicidad.

Grito de fondo- estilo de tierra muro de tierra.

Crash

Toph: siempre lo eh dicho la tierra control es mas fácil que tus jutsus.

Tsunade: ire a pararlos, por que si no destruirán su mansión.

Sra. Beifong: no se preocupe déjelos divertirse que hace mucho que no se miraban.

Jaden: ya te cansaste.

Toph: claro que no Kachorrito.

Jaden: no me digas así!

Comenzó a hacer varios movimientos sencillos de tierra control enseñados por toph para atacarla.

Toph: vaya estas mejorando Kachorrito.

Jaden: quien no mejoraría después de enfrentarse de frente a un León Armadillo en su etapa de adultez.

Toph: menos charla y mas acción.

Jaden: como digas Kanari me - chan (ojos bonitos).- dicho esto desapareció en una cortina de humo por…

Toph: -molesta- no me digas así! – comenzó a levantar rocas y a arrojarlas por todos lados buscando la manera de de lastimar a Jaden por dicho ¨insulto¨.

Poco después de haber terminado y que Jaden estuviera con 4 costillas rotas todo siguió normal para nuestros joven Tsunade curaba a su hijo mientras Toph sonreía por sus actos.

Tsunade: bien estas listo.

Jaden: gracias Ka san.

Tsunade: -susurrando- recuerda que solo vienes a eso y luego nos vamos Konoha tiene serios problemas y nos necesitan.

Jaden solo asintió triste y se fue con su querida amiga Toph que la esperaba.

Toph: -emocionada- espero no te acobardes para las cosas que haremos hoy, molestaremos aldeanos y asustaremos a los animales del zologico y…-seria- ¿Jaden?

Jaden: -serio- Toph, sígueme por favor.

Ambos caminaron lejos de la casa hasta llegar a un lugar donde se tenía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad.

Jaden: Toph, ¿quiero que te quedes quieta por favor? ¿pase lo que pase yo estoy contigo? Y no te asustes si… logras ver mi rostro.

Toph: ¿Jaden que cosas dices? – en eso la chica sintió la mano de Jaden en su rostro mientras una cálida energía llegaba a sus ojos, la cual le comenzaba a arder.

Toph comenzó a asustarse y a sentir como sus ojos le quemaban quiso quitar a Jaden de encima para quitar ese dolor que la asustaba pero Jaden solo la abrazo para que se tranquilizara.

Toph: -asustada y molesta- Jaden suéltame sabes que no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal y que me haces.

Jaden: -voz quebrada- per… perdóname Toph p… pero es necesario, me lo pidió mi madre.

Toph sintió algo extraño dentro de ella por que Jaden lloraba, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía nunca lo escucho llorar.

Al poco rato se separo lentamente y en Toph ya no era dolor el de sus ojos si no una pequeña molestia.

Jaden: Toph, abre los ojos muy despacio por favor.

Jaden al separar se de Toph noto que cerca de sus ojos las venas sobresalían bastante, y poco a poco Toph abría sus ojos y empezaba a mirar borroso… ¿estaba mirado? ¿Pero como? Acaso por esto Jaden la abrazo, quería ver si era capaz de eso.

En ese Instante su corazón se acelero al pensar en Jaden, el chico que nunca la trato como una niña ciega, el que la protegió no por promesa sino por que era su mejor amiga y que a pesar de eso siempre perdía en las escondidas por que Toph usaba su tierra control la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo.

Jaden: ¿dime Toph, puedes verme?

No respondió, pero se lanzo a llorar en el pecho de Jaden y comenzó a abrazarlo.

Jaden: perdóname Toph, no quería lastimarte pero cuando me dijo mi madre que podrías ver me emocione, aun que no sabia que te dolería tanto.

Toph: -llorando- Idiota… no lloro por eso, lloro por que eres mi mejor amigo y me diste el mejor regalo de todos, me dejaste ver, puedo verte Jaden.

Jaden: ven –tomando de la mano a la chica-

Ambos se dirigieron al barandal y por primera vez Toph observo la ciudad con sus propios ojos.

Toph: es hermosa.

Jaden: -pensado- igual que tu.

En eso Toph se desmayo y supuso que era por el cansancio de haber utilizado Chakra en sus ojos, asi que la llevo cargando en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase por todo el camino, al llegar con los Beifong, la depósito en su cama, y la arropo.

(parte del relato omitido por Jaden no quería que Toph lo matara) Quedo tieso nunca había visto tan linda a Toph poco a poco sus instintos le ganaron y le dio un suave deslice de labios a Toph.

Fin del Flashback

Toph: -triste- ¿Jaden me diras por que te fuiste?

Jaden: me fui por que en mi hogar me necesitaban, mi maestro estaba apunto de morir a manos de un sujeto llamado Pain, el fue el que me dejo firma el contrato con los perros.

Toph: ¿entonces fuiste a salvarlo?

Jaden: si.

Toph: Jaden –sonrojada- la ultima vez que te vi tu. –dijo moviendo sus manos a la banda de Konoha tocando suavemente sobre ella.

Jaden: tranquila, no perdi mi ojo.-dijo sonriendo.

En eso Toph poco a poco comienza a levantar la banda ninja para ver que escondía Jaden al verla totalmente levantada vio que Jaden tenia el ojo cerrado.

Toph: Jaden abre el ojo.

Jaden dudo pero después de unos segundos lo abrió y Toph pudo notar como el ojo de Jaden era de color rojo y tenia una estralla de tres picos en el, Toph estaba asombrada y se dio cuenta de cuando Jaden tomo su mano para que le bajara la banda y le tapara el ojo.

Toph: Jaden, ¿que es eso?

Jaden: se llama Sharingan, me sirve para copiar técnicas de mis enemigos con tan solo verlas solo que como aun no me acostumbro a el me cansa mucho.

Toph: ¿es como con mis ojos?

Jaden: asi es Toph, eso que hago e tus ojos se llama Byakugan, sirve para ver todo los puntos de Chakra en el cuerpo humano.

Toph: pero yo te veo normal.

Jaden: es por que solo te aplico el Chakra necesario para que puedas ver, no para que utilices la técnica, no quisiera lastimarte.

Toph: gracias Jeid.

Jaden: creo que mejor volvemos, pero antes.- puso su mano en los ojos de Toph la cual se sonrojo por el contacto pero Jaden no lo miro.

Poco a poco la vista de Toph se nublaba hasta quedar a oscuras de nuevo.

Toph: ¿por que?

Jaden: no me gustaría que Kanari me chan (ojos bonitos) se casara por mi culpa.

Ahora se podía ver como prácticamente Toph echaba humo por los oídos pero Jaden no lo notaba, por el oscuro manto que era el que les brindaba esa noche.

Toph: hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo… -voz provocativa- Ka-cho-rri-to.

Ahora Jaden era el que se puso rojo, mientras que Toph con las vibraciones del suelo sentía como el corazón de Jaden se aceleraba.

Toph: vámonos que nos deben estar esperando.

Asi los dos se dirigieron de regreso al restaurante del Tio de Zuko, donde pudieron encontrar a todos aun ahí platicando y para vergüenza de Jaden y Zuko, Tsunade y Iroh ya estaban muy ebrio cantando y abrazados.

Tsunade: bira Iroh hic, es mi querido bebito.

En ese momento apareció un sujeto extraño pelirojo, con una capa beige, dejando ver un pantalo negro..

Xxx: buenas noches vengo de muy lejos y quisiera un lugar donde poder descansar.

Iroh: hola amigo, hic pasa adelante, puedes quedarte en esta habitacion.- dijo dándole unas llaves al chico.

Xxx: gracias mi nombre es Erick.

Iroh: espero, que disfrutes tu estancia.

Jaden: bueno que puedo decir, es mi madre no la cambiaria.- dijo observando a Tsunade manosear a Shizune mientras esta se alejaba un poco nerviosa.

Continuaron alegremente la reunión mientras ese sujeto de nombre Erick entraba a su habitacion.

Erick: estas personas la rubia, la morena y el azabache no son de aquí, ya que percibo Chakra en ellos, pero los mas destacan son la rubia y ese Azabache… seria divertido ver que tan fuerte es.

Fin


	3. Maldicion, peleas y celos

Cap. Una maldicion, peleas y Celos

Esa misma noche Jaden tomo a su madre en brazos para llevarla a dormir, a pesar de los gritos de desacuerdo entre los dos, una por que aun podía seguir tomando y el otro por que ya ni en pie se podía mantener la mujer rubia, Jaden logro su cometido el cual fue acostar a la mujer en su cama.

Tsunade: no creí hic, verme en esta situación otra vez. –dice con el rostro rojo por la ebriedad.

Jaden: ¿a que te refieres ka san? –Pregunta mientras la arropa con la cobija-

Tsunade: solo que ahora, la situación hic… esta al revés.

Jaden: no entiendo ka san. – dice sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

Tsunade: es que hic… yo era la que te acostaba a ti ahora los papeles se han invertido. –menciono divertida la hermosa rubia.

Jaden: descansa Ka san – dice con voz baja mientras le da un beso en la frente al ver como la mujer era vencida por el sueño.

Pero cuando iba a salir de la habitación se encuentra con Shizune la cual parecía que también estaba dispuesta a descansar.

Mientras con Toph.

Toph: ya casi llego.

En ese momento apareció ese tal Erick el cual se impresiono de ver a Toph fuera de su habitación.

Erick: ¿se te ofrece algo?

Toph: una batalla.

Erick: ¿no crees que es muy noche para entrenar mi querida Tophy?

Toph: te estuve buscando mucho tiempo, para ponerme aprueba. –dijo la chica apuntando al rostro del joven el cual solo suspiro en derrota.

Erick: bien, tu ganas.

En ese momento Jaden iba saliendo de la habitación, el cual se disponía ir a entrenar un poco.

Jaden: tal vez, necesito perfeccionar el Sharingan que Itachi ni san me dio.

Flashback…

Xxx: Jaden kun bienvenido. Dijo un pelinegro con gabardina negra y nubes rojas.

Jaden: bueno Itachi ni san aquí estoy, fue difícil dejar que Ka san me dejara viajar una temporada solo.

Itachi: presta mucha atención Jaden Kun… mi estúpido hermano menor vendrá para acá. –dijo acercándose al joven.

Jaden: ¿pero Itachi ni san que es lo que necesitas de mi?

Itachi: un favor muy grande Jaden kun, necesito que protejas a la aldea.

Jaden: pero si eso lo he hecho siempre Itachi ni san.

Itachi: lo se, pero necesito que la protejas de mi estúpido hermano.

Jaden: entiendo, que debo hacer.

Itachi: te implantare uno de mis ojos.

Jaden: -asustado- ¿que? No… me niego a hacer…

En ese instante Itachi le da un puñetazo en el estomago para que se desmaye.

Itachi: lo siento Jaden kun, pero necesitamos ayudar a Naruto kun y para eso es necesario hacer esto.- dijo colocando a Jaden en una piedra- Konan se que estas vigilándome sal por favor.

En eso apareció una mujer de pelo azul, que tenia encima la gabardina de Akatsuki.

Konan: no te entiendo.

Itachi: no necesitas entender, ahora necesito que le implantes un de mis ojos a Jaden kun, eso sin duda nos ayudara con lo que necesitamos.

Konan: ¿estas seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que su sistema no rechazara el ojo?

Itachi: Jaden kun es fuerte, lo he estado capacitando hace unos días.

Konan: bien lo hare, por favor prepárate.

Una vez acostados ambos Konan comenzó la operación, donde el ojo izquierdo de Jaden estaría el Sharingan, pasaron horas muy exhaustas pero con un final satisfactorio, ya que parecía que Itachi tenía razón el cuerpo de Jaden, no había rechazado el Sharingan.

Una vez terminado vendo la parte Izquierda del rostro de Jaden como la de Itachi… al pasar las horas, Itachi había despertado sintiendo que gran parte de su poder había desaparecido, pero era la necesaria para darle una batalla a su hermano.

Cuando Jaden despertó se dirigió con mucho dolor de cabeza en búsqueda de Itachi, el cual estaba en el suelo mientras Sasuke miraba incrédulo escondido, después de saber la verdad tras el asesinato a su clan lo que había ocurrido.

Jaden: Itachi ni san!

Ese grito saco de si a Sasuke, al ver como Jaden llegaba a donde estaba Itachi.

Jaden: Itachi ni san, no te mueras.

Itachi: Ja…den kun, por favor.

Jaden: -llorando- no, no hables, te llevare con ka san… ella te curara.

Itachi negó despacio con su cabeza.

Itachi: tie… tienes que ser fuerte.

Jaden: por favor, no mueras.

Itachi: mi ojo-tocando la parte vendad de Jaden- lleva parte de mi esencia… no estarás solo… aunque no seas mi hermano… de sangre yo te quiero como tal… mi querido Ototo yo estaré… contigo siempre.

En eso siente una mano en su hombro y al voltearse, nota que es la chica de Akatsuki.

Konan: intentare salvarlo, aunque no prometo mucho Jaden kun… ahora regresa con tu familia deben estar preocupados.

Jaden: Konan san. –dijo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro al ver como la chica se llevaba a Itachi- Sasuke juro que vengare a mi ni san y no te matare, solo te hare sufrir de la peor manera humana posible.

Fin del Flashback.

Jaden: no te defraudare Itachi ni san, el idiota de Sasuke pagara por lo que te hizo.

Jaden se fue a caminar un poco hasta que llego al bosque donde levanto su banda para descubrir el Sharingan y comenzar a hacer sus katas habituales, hasta que un fuerte golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico se incorporo y se dirigió hacia donde escucho el golpe al llegar se subió a la cima de un árbol y oculto su Chakra para evitar ser descubierto.

Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco donde miro dos siluetas las cuales se movían con mucha facilidad.

Erick: espero que me des mas pelea Toph.

Jaden se impacto, Toph su querida Toph estaba peleando iba a ir a ayudarla cuando ella dijo.

Thop: no, te contengas ya veras que te derrotare.

El hombre y Toph estaban frente a frente listos para comenzar a pelear de un momento a otro, el sabia perfectamente cuales eran las habilidades de la chica y hasta donde llegaba en cuanto resistencia.

El extraño inicio la pelea, levantando rocas enormes con sus pisadas las cuales eran arrojadas a la chica quien uso una armadura de roca para cubrirse, y esperar el momento suficiente para un contraataque, el maestro tierra estaba sorprendido ya que no vio en que momento la chica hizo la armadura, pero no serviría de mucho si se tomaba eso en serio.

Erick: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Toph-chan?

Toph: Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llamen así, Baka-Shishou – Grito molesta la maestra tierra.

Erick: Entonces deja de contenerte, sabes que así no me vas a vencer – Comento el hombre

Toph deshizo su armadura y se lanzo contra el que fuera su maestro hace algunos años, estando a una distancia prudente lanzo varias rocas del tamaño de una casa, las cuales fueron destruidas con los puños desnudos.

Erick: Veo que has mejorado bastante Toph-chan – Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toph: ¡Callate! no necesito que me alagues –grito más molesta que antes-

Erick: Tranquila Tophy solo estoy midiendo tu potencial.

Toph: no me digas Tophy! –el sujeto solo necesitaba de ese arranque de furia para que la chica se lanzara con todo, ahora ella tenia un espiral de rocas de gran tamaño a su alrededor, las cuales arrojo a su maestro.

Erick: que te enfurezcas no te dará mas poder –dijo evitando las rocas sin mucha dificultad-

Toph: no necesito mas tus consejos –dijo acercándose lo suficiente para formar un guante de roca y golpeara el estomago de su maestro, el cual arqueo la espalda al contacto con el fuerte golpe.

Erick: -adolorido- gah!-

Toph: lo vez.

Erick: -sonriendo- veo… que… -Toph arqueo una ceja- te distrajiste. –con eso movió a Toph haciéndola caer y el encima de ella lo que hizo parecer a los ojos de Jaden que ese sujeto besaba a Toph, para irse con el corazón destrozado.

Toph: no es justo argh!

Erick: jajaja –levantándose- veo que aun queda algo de esa niña pequeña que entrene Toph- chan.

Toph: algún día te derrotare, por ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de haberme derrotado… wahahaha.

Erick: si –gota resbalando por su nuca- aun que da algo de esa niña jeje –rio nervioso al ver la actitud de su alumna.

Toph: bueno debemos volver.

Mientras en el bosque.

Jaden: lo sabia, sabia que Toph no podría verme de otra manera que la de su amigo, seguramente el es uno de sus prometidos aaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Xxx: ¿no crees que seria muy divertido hacer de las nuestras y lastimar a ese prometiducho de mierda? –pregunto una voz en su cabeza.

Jaden: ¿quien eres? ¿Dónde estas?

Xxx: jajaja que rápido me olvidaste Jeid Kun. –dijo la voz fingiendo estar dolida.

Jaden: ¿te conozco?

Xxx: ¿el nombre Ishtaros se te hace familiar, Jaden kun?

Jaden: ¿Ishta chan?

Ishtaros: así es Jaden kun.

Jaden: pero no puedo hacer nada, por mas que ame a Toph –chan, solo seré su amigo.

Ishtaros: claro que puedes, yo te puedo ayudar Jaden –kun… solo debemos deshacernos de ese prometiducho y los demás así Toph chan se quera contigo.

Jaden: no estoy seguro.

Ishtaros: no tienes que responderme ahora… mi poder estará a tu disposición mi querido Jaden kun.

Jaden: no se.

Ishtaros: por ahora solo duerme querido… duerme.

Jaden: no puedo Ishtaros, debo entrenar para volverme fuerte.

Ishtaros: bueno en eso si te puedo ayudar solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente y eso es…

Al dia siguiente Toph se levanto con una sonrisa dispuesta a pasar tiempo con su querido amigo Jaden, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue a unas Tsunade y Shizune muy alteradas.

Tsunade:-desesperada- pero es que no volvió Shizune, no ha vuelto.

Shizune: cálmese Tsunade –sama, ya vera que Ototo chan aparecerá.

Tsunade: -desesperada- pero recuerda que Jaden es muy codiciado por el Mangekyou Sharingan, sabes lo que la gente podría hacerle si lo encuentra débil.

Shizune: lo se perfectamente, pero sabemos que Jaden es fuerte.

Tsunade: -desesperada- pero.

Iroh: tranquila, su hijo estará bien… no por nada es llamado el Okami no Sharingan.

Tsunade: ¿como sabe eso Iroh?

Iroh: soy un viejo mercenario, es normal que sepa de los nuevos hoho, pero no se preocupe recuerde que el árbol que crece con cuidado y amor se mantiene fuerte y frondoso.

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a un Jaden todo despeinado con ramas y ojas en la cabeza.

Tsunade: -molesta- ¿en donde demonios estabas jovencito?

Jaden: -cansado- entrenando.

Tsunade: -alterada- entrenando, entrenando es lo único que dirás.

Jaden: iré a dormir… buenas noches.

Tsunade: Jaden, Jaden! Vuelve aquí ahora Jaden Senju.

Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, el chico siguió su camino y se encerró en la habitación.

Tsunade: ¿Qué abra pasado con el?

Iroh: solo dele tiempo, vera que se repondrá.

Tsunade: gracias Iroh.

Iroh: ahora por que no me acompaña con una taza de te de Jazmín, seguro eso la tranquilizara.

Tsunade: preferiría el sake, pero el te suena bien.

Mientras Jaden se dirigía a su habitación no pudo evitar encontrarse con Toph, la cual se le acerco.

Toph: hola Jaden, que tal si vamos a pasear un poco.

Jaden: lo siento Toph, pero estoy algo cansando y no puedo. –dijo entrando a su habitación-

La maestra tierra se desilusiono un poco pero se recobro pensando que tal vez podría molestar a pies ligeros o a Sokka.

Las horas pasaban y Jaden seguía encerrado en su habitación sin ningún contacto humano, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño a Tsunade, ya que su hijo no era de los que se quedaran encerrados sin hacer nada, así que se encamino a la habitación donde dormían y miro que Jaden aun dormía y parecía no querer levantarse. Tsunade se preocupo que el Sharingan estuviera consumiendo gran parte de su Chakra ya que pensaba que eso lo mantenía cansado, así que decidió dejarlo ¨dormido¨.

Pero lo que en realidad pasaba era que Jaden no estaba dormido, si no entrenando con Ishtaros.

El entrenamiento consistía en adormecer su cuerpo para que descansara y se recuperara, mientras que el aprendía una técnica difícil de dominar, con la cual su Sharingan se volvería poderoso y así podría asesinar a Sasuke.

Ishtaros lucia una piel extraña totalmente azulada, su brazo derecho era un tentáculo mientras que brazo izquierdo era normal, tenia marcas como si fueran ropa donde esta su pecho y parte intima en su cabeza había una especie de casco que solo permitía que se observara su boca.

Ishtaros: bien hecho Jaden kun, ahora demuéstrame que puedes realizar el genjutsu especial de Itachi. –menciono la sexy demonio mientras invocaba a un demonio inferior a ella, pero eso no le quitaba lo poderoso.

Jaden solo destapo su Sharingan y el demonio apareció atrapado en un muro de piedra mientras todo alrededor tenia colores negativos, frente a el se miraba a Jaden de una manera tétrica, su lado con el Sharingan le daba la apariencia de un demonio… alargados colmillos, ojos con pupila rasgada, la piel totalmente pálida, enormes y afiladas garras sin mencionar ese ojo en la frente un ojo para nada normal (como Ashura de Soul eater con su tercer ojo), Jaden comenzó a reir perdiendo la cordura mientras atravesaba al demonio una y otra vez cortándolo lentamente, cada una de sus extremidades.

Al acabarse el genjutsu el demonio callo totalmente herido y desangrándose.

Ishtaros: acabalo Jaden Kun… úsalo por favor, veras que esta técnica te servirá de mucho.

El ojo con el Sharingan comenzó a sangrar y el demonio fue cubierto con unas llamas negras, el demonio gritaba de manera horrorosa se notaba que sufría demasiado mientras se comenzaba a escuchar una risa maniaca que poco a poco comenzaba a subir de volumen.

Jaden: Sasuke Uchiha pagaras por todo lo que has causado.

Ishtaros: bueno Jaden, es hora de levantarse… tu cuerpo y mente han descansado lo suficiente… recuerda que la **Locura **será lo que te ayude a acabar con todos lo que se te interpongan.

Al despertar Jaden sentía su cuerpo mas ligero, así que hizo lo que se le hizo lo mas lógico para ponerse a prueba… entrenar un poco para ver los resultados.

Se levanto del futon y se vistió con un Gi de combate gris, salió con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto pero fue encontrado por Iroh.

Iroh: oh veo que te has despertado, amigo.

Jaden: hola señor Iroh ¿sabe donde esta mi madre?

Iroh: oh me dejaron a tu cuidado chico, los demás se fueron a las termas hace unas horas, incluso ese sujeto Erick acompaño a la señorita Toph… parecían viejos amigos jejeje.

Jaden: -serio- es bueno saberlo, bueno si me disculpa debo entrenar un poco para desentumirme.

Iroh: pero te acabas de levantar por que no mejor me acompañas, con una taza de Te y un juego de Shoji.

Jaden: con todo respeto, será en otra ocasión, ya que siento que dormí por días.

Iroh: bien chico.

Jaden salió a hacer sus katas, pero fue sacado de su concentración al escuchar las risas de los demás.

Katara: mire Tsunade sama, Jaden despertó. –dijo observando como Jaden peleaba un mano a mano contra 4 clones de sombra.

Tsunade: este chico, no deja su entrenamiento ni aunque se este muriendo.

Jaden continuaba con las katas y el Sharingan descubierto lo cual asusto a Tsunade, por que no sabía como reaccionarían los demás al saber que poseía un Sharingan.

Tsunade: Jaden, para en este instante tu entrenamiento.

Jaden estaba furioso, por ver que ese sujeto seguía con Toph, así que hizo caso omiso a la orden de su madre y continuo con entrenando con sus clones.

Tsunade: Jaden, detente ahora… -menciono un poco mas molesta la rubia al ver que no se detenia-

Tsunade se molesto tanto que decidió darle un puñetazo para que le prestara atención pero este lo evadió fácil y dirigió una mirada de odio hacia los presentes, Toph no podía ver la expresión en Jaden pero las vibraciones y el palpitar de su corazón le indicaban que estaba muy molesto.

Sin previo aviso Jaden se dirigía a golpear a su madre, pero en ese instante es bloqueado por Erick… el cual desvió el golpe lo cual hacia que se desatara su furia a niveles caóticos.

Erick: no golpearas a una mujer frente a mi chico, y menos tratándose de tu madre. –dijo forcejeando contra Jaden.

Jaden: tu tienes la culpa.

Erick: ¿que?

Jaden: si no hubieras llegado… nada de esto estaría pasando! –grito al momento de conectarle una patada en la barbilla.

Erick: si te molesta mi presencia solo dime. –dijo serio el joven, en pose de pelea.

Jaden: tu presencia no me molesta, tus sentimientos si- dijo mientras desenvainaba su Katana-

Erick: crees que una Katana, podrá contra el mejor maestro tierra de las cuatro naciones.

Jaden: me importa poco si fueras el mismo Shinigami… por que yo –levantado el rostro y activando el genjutsu- te matare!

En ese instante Erick estaba sujeto a un muro mientras frente a el aparecían varios Jaden con la misma apariencia descrita antes.

Erick: ¿Qué es esto?

Jaden: tu perdición.

Al momento en que intento encajar la Katana, el muro fue destruido por el joven maestro tierra, el cual miraba de manera desafiante a Jaden, levanto rocas del suelo y comenzó a lanzarlas a los clones los cuales, se desparecían como si fueran hechos de algún espejismo para volver a formarse.

Jaden: -sonriendo- puedo sentirlo.

Erick: ¿de que hablas?

Jaden: tu miedo. –dijo mostrando una sonrisa macabra-

En ese instante Jaden le encajo la espada en el brazo dejando salir de la ilusión a Erick, el cual estaba sangrando y gritando de dolor.

Toph estaba sorprendida Jaden acababa de lastimar a seriedad a su maestro, no sabia que pensar… como es que Jaden el chico amigable y dulce que conoció ahora actuaba como un total psicópata.

Erick: aun… no … me… vences.

Jaden le dedico una mirada fría y se acerco a paso lento hacia el.

Tsunade: no lo vean a los ojos.

Poco a poco Jaden cambiaba de forma… apareció un tercer ojo en su frente… su ojo normal se volvió rasgado y rojo, su pelo blanco y su piel palideció bastante al punto de parecer muerto en vida mientras que de su cuello una marca negrea se hacia visible.

Toph: detente Jaden, no lo lastimes!

Ante dicha voz Jaden se petrifico.

Pov Jaden.

Escucho la voz de Toph, ella me dice que me detenga… pero por mas que quiero detenerme, parece que la voluntad que impuso Ishtaros en mi es mas fuerte. No quiero lastimar a nadie y mucho menos que Toph me odie, yo… yo no lo soportaría.

En eso escucho la voz de Ishtaros que reclama sangre para calmarse… es muy insistente y parece que su instinto es mucho mas poderoso que yo.

Fin pov.

Jaden se detuvo y no hacia movimientos, solo se podía observar que un aura maligna lo rodeaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Toph se acercaba lentamente y abraza a Jaden el cual sigue inmóvil, solo murmuraba el nombre de Toph.

Toph: no se que te paso, Jaden… pero no sigas, no mas. –Abrazando a Jaden-

Tsunade se ha cerca igual y lo comienza a checar y se da cuenta que solo esta inconsciente y de pie.

Toph: Tsunade –sama, ¿que le ocurrió a Jaden?

Tsunade: -llorando- tenemos que irnos, no pensé que el bastardo le hubiera causado tanto daño a mi hijo.

Toph: irse, de que habla.

Tsunade: -llorando- es muy complicado, Toph… Jaden esta maldito.

Toph: ¿Maldito? Ahora mas que nunca, me niego a separarme de el Tsunade –sama.

Erick: Toph.

Toph: no baka –Shishou ahora mas que nunca, me niego a abandonarlo… el… es mi mejor amigo-llorando-no lo dejare solo -grita-

Erick: entiendo Toph chan.

Tsunade: -pensando- te maldigo Orochimaru, lastimaste a mi bebe y yo te matare… lo juro. –pensaba la rubia mientras recostaba a Jaden en sus piernas y acariciaba el rostro.

Continuara.


	4. sucesos inesperados

Bueno amigos aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de este fic, espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Avatar como los de Naruto, no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores, solo poseo los derechos de Jaden y Erick es un Oc prestado por mi amigo Gajeel Redfox crossover fan.

Cap 4 Sucesos inesperados

La noche entro en la ciudad de Ba Sing Tse tenemos a un equipo avatar muy preocupado pero sobre todo a una rubia y dos morenas muy preocupadas por cierto chico recostado en las piernas de Tsunade.

Iroh: quien iba a pensar que un joven tan alegre como es Jaden, terminaría siendo controlado por un sello de tal magnitud.

Tsunade: todo por culpa de esa serpiente pedófila.

Iroh: si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos, díganme estaré encantado.

Shizune: mira lo que te paso Ototo, todo por tu orgullo y por querer traer a tu ¨amigo¨ de regreso, Naruto y tu son igual de nobles – pensaba mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro-

Toph: -pensando- Jaden espero que te pongas bien.

Aang: Tsunade –sama si fuera tan amable de decirnos por que Jaden fue maldito, seria bueno tal vez logre conectarme con una de mis vidas pasadas y logremos remover su maldición.

Tsunade: ¿una Avatar puede hacer eso?

Aang: eso es lo que intentare, así Tsunade, Katara, Shizune, Toph, Iroh quédense, los demás salgan por favor.

Sokka: estas loco Aang si piensas que dejare a mi hermana cerca de Jaden después de ver lo que hizo.

Katara: Sokka vete de aquí, soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme sola.

Sokka: esta bien pero explícame Aang ¿por que los elegiste?

Aang: veras… Tsunade sama, Katara y Shizune son médicos podrían estabilizar a Jaden si su cuerpo empieza a rechazar lo que hare, necesito a Iroh aquí por si las cosas se salen de control y Toph por que es la que me acompañara en el viaje.

Katara: ahora salte.

Aang: bien comencemos, Toph toma mis manos y ponte en posición de meditación.

Toph: bien.

Aang: ahora relájate.

Ambos relajaron sus cuerpos y los ojos de Toph como las flechas de Aang brillaron con intensidad.

Katara: ya entraron.

En el vacio podemos observar a un joven calvo y una chica de pelo negro avanzar por un lugar con neblina.

Xxx: hace mucho tiempo que no nos contactabas joven Aang esto debe ser muy importante para que nos busques –menciono una voz masculina-

Aang: Rokku, necesito saber si conoces una manera de eliminar sellos de maldición.

Rokku: los sellos de maldición, no se pueden eliminar mi oven avatar eso lo deberías de saber ya que al eliminarlo el recipiente perdería la vida en ello.

Aang: entonces no hay algo que pueda hacer.

Xxx: si lo hay joven avatar pero el proceso es muy doloroso, y casi mortal… lo malo es que no remueve el sello solo lo debilita y ya depende del cuerpo si queda eliminado –menciono una mujer con el rostro maquilladlo y ropas verdes-

Aang: ¿cual es el proceso?

Rokku: me temía que fuera ese proceso Kyoshi.

Kyoshi: veras avatar Aang lo que deben hacer es ir a la isla Kyoshi, en el altar a mi honor encontrar un pergamino de Fuin jutsu, este se nos dio como ofrenda de paz y una opción de alianza con la aldea Shinobi del remolino.

Aang: lo entiendo, hmm creo que es nuestra única opción.

Xxx: yo no lo creo –se escucho una voz sensual y femenina-

Toph: ¿Quién eres tú?

Rokku: que haces en un lugar sagrado, demonio.

Xxx: mi nombre es Ishtaros, y soy lo que causa que tu –apuntado a Toph- adorado Jaden kun sea segado por la venganza.

Xxx: no puede ser tu eres… esa voz no puede ser cierto –comento un hombre de ropas azules-

Toph: maldita –comenzó a hacer movimientos pero su tierra control no funcionaba- ¿Qué demonios?

Rokku: joven Bei fong, debo decirle que aquí no es posible usar sus técnicas tierra control.

Ishtaros: pobrecilla de toph chan.

Toph: no te burles de mi –grito furioso-

Aang: no te molestes Toph, solo lograras su objetivo.

Ishtaros: mi intervención aquí es para que sepan a lo que se atienen si piensan detenerme.

Kyoshi: ¿enserio?

Ishtaros: déjenme decirles que yo existo desde la era del avatar Kuruk –el hombre de azul se tenso- y a decir verdad yo fui una parte de aquella que fue su prometida Ummi, yo renací como esto después de que fui asesinada por Koh, el ladrón de rostros, gracias a mi querido prometido y su actitud arrogante.

Kuruk: Ummi yo…

Ishtaros: Ummi, por favor avatar Kuruk, ya no uso ese nombre, mi nombre es Ishtaros como ya dije hace poco.

Aang: ¿pero como fue que?

Ishtaros: como llegue a lo que soy ahora, mi escancia quedo atrapada y un científico extraño la tomo y la sello en un pergamino para estudiarla mas a fondo. Con el paso del tiempo el agregaba sus células a mi escancia logrando darme una personalidad la cual me trasformo en un ser simbionte.

Aang: eso quiere decir que sin un cuerpo no puedes vivir.

Ishtaros: exacto.

Rokku: esta bien, ya viniste a decir lo que querías ahora márchate, este es un lugar sagrado.

Ishtaros: tranquilo viejito, ya me iba… una cosa mas, no estoy dispuesta a separarme de Jaden kun, el es ahora mío, es mi fuente de vida y de poder y seré yo quien engendre pequeños demonios, una vez que me coja hasta el cansancio y me deja preñada –con dichas palabras desapareció-

Kyoshi: que desagradable, es esa criatura.

Aang: no tenemos mucho tiempo, deberemos dirigirnos a la isla de Kyoshi para ir por el pergamino.

Rokku: te estaremos apoyando avatar Aang, ya que este chico tienen un nuevo camino en el cual deberás apoyarlo.

Con esto ambos volvieron a la normalidad, ante la vista de todos Aang y Toph tenían una expresión que mostraba bastante preocupación.

Tsunade: que ocurrió.

Aang: hay una cura.

Shizune: eso es excelente busquémosla y… -se detuvo al ver la expresión de angustia en sus rostros-

Katara: ¿paso algo mas? verdad cariño.

Toph: la cura no es definitiva, debilitaría la maldición… pero si el cuerpo de Jaden kun rechaza el proceso –comenzó a sollozar, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro-

En eso una mano, se posa en la barbilla de Toph, para sorpresa de todos era Jaden que sonreía con preocupación.

Jaden: no… no llores Kanari me –chan –exclamo con voz débil-

Toph: Jaden –exclamo con sorpresa-

Jaden: esos… lindos ojos, no deben… liberar lagrimas… de… tristeza.

Toph: eres un tonto, siempre me haces preocuparme mucho por ti.

Jaden: y eso… siempre… te… lo… agradeceré –decía lentamente mientras sonreía-

Toph: eres un estúpido –insultaba sonrojada- eres muy importante para mi.

Tsunade: ya niños es bastante romanticismo por hoy.

En eso se escucha un sonido demasiado fuerte, parecía como si se tratara de una bestia reclamando comida, entonces todos los ojos se posaron en Jaden el cual sonreía.

Jaden: creo… que tengo… un poco… de hambre.

Iroh: no te preocupes chico, ahora mismo haremos la cena.

Tsunade: vamos Shizune, dejemos a los tortolitos un rato, Toph -chan te lo encargo, si se pone terco tienes permiso de usar la fuerza.

Toph: no la decepcionare Tsunade sama.

Shizune: suerte –le susurra al oído-

Una vez solos en la habitación, Toph deja que Jaden recargue su cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

Toph: ¿como te sientes? –pregunta mientras acaricia la cabeza del pelinegro-

Jaden: un poco mejor.

Toph: me… nos tenias muy preocupados –comenta sonrojada desviando la mirada-

Jaden: lo siento.

Toph: no te preocupes, me alegra que estes bien.

Jaden: ¿quieres mirar un poco?

Toph: seria bueno.

Asi Jaden procedió a emanar un poco de Chakra en los ojos de Toph.

Jaden: mejor.

Toph: mejor… gracias.

Una vez mas el silencio se apodero de la habitación, dejando escuchar el correr del viento, mientras y una luna Iluminaba n poco la habitación junto con unas lámparas de aceite.

Toph: ¿por que atacaste a mi maestro?

Jaden: no lo se –mintió ya que no recordaba que Toph era un detector de mentiras-

Toph: ¿seguro?

Jaden: …

Toph: mira a los ojos Jaden, dime que estas seguro de no saber por que lo hiciste.

Jaden: yo…

Toph: sabes que se que estas mintiendo, tu corazón esta muy acelerado.

Jaden: estaba celoso.

Toph: ¿Por qué estarías celoso?

Jaden: hace unas noches, cuando deje a mi madre dormida salí a entrenar un poco, entonces escuche sonidos de una batalla, fue cuando te vi pelear.

Toph: me estabas espiando –exclamo molesta-

Jaden: no lo hice con esa intensión.

Toph: prosigue –su voz se escuchaba molesta-

Jaden: fue cuando vi que te derroto y el callo encima de ti besándote.

Toph: no me beso, solo callo encima de mi, crees que dejaría que alguien se llevara mi prier beso el cual esta reservado –comento muy alterada-

Jaden: yo…

Toph: sabes que yo no miento Jaden, pero me duele que desconfíes de mi –comento con un tono de voz mas suave-

Jaden: lo siento, debí suponer que tu primer beso seria reservado para tu prometido.

Toph: -desilusionada- si… para el.

Jaden: ¿por que tan triste?

Toph: por nada…

Jaden frunció el seño.

Jaden: Toph, así como tu tienes tu tierra control… yo se cuando tu mientes.

Toph: -molesta- cállate tonto -dice golpeando a Jaden-

Jaden: ahh! Oye tranquila.

Toph: -molesta- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Eres el único a quien yo podría amar cabeza hueca, eres el único que me hace sentir feliz cuando me habla, eres tu idiota al que espero, no me importa que mis padres te odien… yo te amo Jaden, no… -llorando- no quería casarme… con alguien que no fueras.

Jaden estaba en Shock… Toph en verdad lo amaba y su corazón latía con mucha mas fuerza, estaba feliz, su Toph chan si la amaba.

Jaden: Toph –chan, no llores –dijo limpiando sus lagrimas mientras ella seguía llorando-

Toph: como quieres que no llore si mi mejor amigo, al que amo… no me corresponde –seguía llorando-

Jaden: Toph.

Toph seguía sollozando.

Jaden: Toph –chan mírame –exclamo serio-

La chica levanto el rostro para ver como su amigo aun con su cabeza en sus piernas la miraba de manera seria, lo cual le dolía aun mas.

Jaden: Toph –chan, yo no podría decirte que te amo… por que eso lo que eh hecho desde hace mucho Toph –dijo limpiando sus lagrimas de su rostro- Toph chan, yo te amo desde hace mucho, y me afectaba la idea de que tuvieras a estúpidos pretendientes dispuestos a conquistar tu corazón.

Toph: Jaden –dijo sonrojada y sorprendida-

Jaden: siempre estuviste en mi mente.

Toph: Jaden, eres… eres tan… tan –molesta- ¡IDIOTA!

Jaden: diablos, es verdad lo que dijo Ero –sanin las mujer molestas son peligrosas.

Toph: sabes todo lo que nos pudimos haber ahorrado si íbamos directo al grano eres un…

En ese momento Jaden no sentía la fuerza como para salir corriendo así que aun con la cabeza en las piernas de la furica Toph, espero el golpe con los ojos cerrados… pero en vez del golpe sintió algo suave sobre sus labios, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que Toph tenia los ojos cerrados y lo estaba besando.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la habitación, había unos espectadores.

Tsunade: mi bebe esta creciendo –pensaba con cascadas de lagrimas-

Shizune: -pensando- me haces sentir orgullosa ototo, aunque eres un poco lento.

Katara: -pensando- el primer beso de Toph.

Suki:-pensando- el joven Jaden es muy lento en estos temas, a kilómetros se notaba lo que Toph sentía por el.

Mai: -pensando- bien hecho Toph.

Sokka: ¿chicas que miran?

Chicas: ¡shhh! –silenciaron al chico-

Katara: Sokka no hagas ruido.

Sokka: ¿por que?

Suki: solo vete de aquí lo arruinaras.

Con Jaden y Toph…

Toph se alejo de Jaden y lo miraba algo avergonzada, respiraban agitadamente.

Jaden: ¿ya te diste cuenta de que nos están espiando?

Toph: oye hablas con la mejor sensor de la zona crees que no se que ahí esta Tu madre, Shizune, Mai, Katara, Suki y el metiche de Sokka.

Jaden: es verdad –comento riendo para intentar levantarse con dificultad-

Toph: ¿que haces? no te sobre esfuerces.

Jaden: quiero hacer las cosas bien Kanari me chan.

Toph: ¿a que te refieres?

Jaden: Kanari me chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Toph: Jaden… -dice sonrojada-

Jaden: ¿Qué dices?

Toph: supongamos que acepto, estarías dispuesto a aguantar mis arranques de locura y celos si alguna chica un poco menos atractiva que yo, te pone la vista encima condenándote a una serie de castigos inhumanos.

Jaden: -con una gota resbalando tras su nuca- si que eres posesiva jejeje, pero si Toph, eres mi mundo eres a la única que puedo amar.

Toph: entonces, si Jaden quiero ser tu novia ya que sin ti nada seria lo mismo.

En ese Instante ambos se besaron con mucho amor y sentimiento, pero gracias a Sokka la puerta se destruyo revelando a Sokka, Aang y Zuko los últimos dos pasaban para avisar de la cena mientras que las chicas habían desaparecido dejando a los tres a sus suerte y sin habla por lo que sus ojos observaban en ese momento.

Sokka: ¿Qué le haces a Toph? Maldito pervertido –grito molesto el guerrero de la tribu agua-

Aang: no creo que el le haga algo a Toph, Sokka –comento asustado el avatar-

Zuko: pero Toph tiene todas las intenciones de lastimarnos a gravedad –dijo asustado-

Toph: Sokka, Chispita, Pies ligeros… ¿no les han dicho? que espiar es de mala educación –comento desprendiendo instinto asesino-

Jaden: temo por sus almas.

Mientras en el comedor…

Iroh: ¿seguro que no te puedes quedar más tiempo hijo?

Erick: no lo creo Iroh, tengo que investigar unas cosas pero me pondré en contacto con usted.

Iroh: ¿a donde te diriges?

Erick: a Kumo, mi amiga Mabui dio información de que Ozai, su hermano fue visto por esos rumbos.

Iroh: mi hermano siempre ah tenido una sed de venganza muy grande y creo que el que le quitaran su fuego control no le impido aprender Ninjutsu Katon ¿verdad?

Erick: el Katon, es el ninjutsu más básico en los ninjas.

Iroh: bueno espero que te vaya bien, eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Erick: por cierto, podría entregarle esto a Toph.

Iroh: claro, que tengas buen viaje.

En eso se escuchaban gritos de dolor y suplica de los tres ¨espías¨ que pedían clemencia a la maestra tierra.

Toph: bailen cuales lémures voladores, bailen gritaba arrojado rocas.

Tsunade: nos salvamos.

Katara: pobres chicos.

Suki: ¿ya estará la cena?

Iroh: sale en un segundo chicas.

Continuara…


End file.
